This invention relates generally to power gas burners which employ a forced supply of air. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic combustion ignition system which is adaptable for use in wood stoves.
Power burners which employ a blower to generate a primary and a secondary air flow for the combustion of natural gas or liquified propane have been employed in a wide variety of applications. The present invention is directed to providing a new and improved power gas burner which is especially adaptable for use in conjunction with a wood burning stove. The incorporation of a power gas burner into a wood burning stove to provide both an ignition system for wood in the fire box of the stove and a second source of heat for the stove involves a number of safety and operational design considerations. The design parameters include the provision of a power gas burner having a dimensional size and a thermal capacity which is compatible with the requirements of a wood burning stove. In addition, the power gas burner controls must be coordinated with the operational characteristics of the wood burning stove in order that the power gas burner may be effectively utilized and efficiently integrated with the conventional wood burning process of the wood burning stove.
Accordingly, a principal aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved power gas burner which is adaptable for use in a wood and/or coal burning stove as both a system for automatically igniting the fuel supply within the fire box and as a system for generating a secondary source of heat for the stove. In addition, an aim of the present invention is to provide an automatic control system which coordinates the operation of the power gas burner with the conventional operation of the wood burning stove so that the power gas burner and wood stove may be automatically operated and controlled as an integrated heat producing system in an efficient and safe manner.